Seamus Doyle
"Sorry for the first shot, thank me for the second one later." - after saving Hartsock from a German soldier in Roses All the Way Corporal Seamus Doyle was a member of the 82nd Airborne Division during their drop into Normandy, France. Background Seamus Doyle was born in Dublin, Ireland, but later immigrated to the United States. He was raised by his mother and knew little of his father other than being named after him. He also had a sister. Doyle arrived in Boston where it can be assumed is where he grew up until the US entered World War II and he volunteered to become a paratrooper. Doyle was a very tough and dedicated soldier and is extremely friendly and was known to be very talkative. Earned in Blood He is first seen in the night of D-Day where he saves Hartsock's life. He stayed with Hartsock until he could find the rest of the 82nd. Doyle is a member of the famed 82nd Airborne Division and took part in the reclamation of Normandy from the German defenders. However during the drop Doyle was one of thousands of misdrops during the early morning of June 6, 1944. Doyle landed apparently with little trouble and ended up saving the life of Corporal Joe "Red" Hartsock from the 101st Airborne Division and spent most of the early stages of D-Day with Hartsock and his unit until he was able to link up with the rest of the 82nd. During that time Doyle and Hartsock became best friends. Afterwards, Doyle didn't meet up with Hartsock until the 101st and 82nd took the city of Baupte and by that time both Doyle and Hartsock had been promoted to the rank of Sergeant. From then on out Hartsock and his squad helped Doyle and the 82nd push all the way to their objective at St. Sauveur, which was a strategically vital city that would pave the way for the 4th Infantry Division to take Cherbourg. Death During the assault on the city, Doyle was leading Pvt. Paige from Hartsock's squad in a competition to see who would reach the targeted destination first. On the way, the two were attacked and perused by German tanks. Meeting in the square and still fleeing the oncoming tanks, Doyle shouted to Hartsock, "We gotta stop meeting like this, Red", referring to their habit of meeting each other in battle. It was at this point that a tank came round the corner and fired a shell at Paige and Doyle. Paige was mortally wounded by shrapnel. Doyle on the other hand, was vaporized by a direct hit from the shell, leaving only a pool of blood and heap of burnt flesh. Paige managed to pull a fallen Hartsock out of the -now- two tanks' view behind a building, before dying of his wounds. The only identifiable object remaining of Doyle was his 82nd Airborne patch, which Hartsock fastened to his helmet to remember his comrade. Trivia *It isn't known whether or not Doyle took part in the 82nd Airborne's first combat jump in Sicily or their second action in Salerno. *Doyle is named after his father, whom he never knew. *Doyle was voiced by Robert McCollum. *Doyle saved Hartsock's life after jumping in Normandy. *Doyle's birthday is the same as Franky LaRoche although they never meet. Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:2nd Squad